Our story
by rikster02
Summary: Yuna X Tidus, Rikku X Gippal,Yuna jumped as Rikku let out a highpitched scream. RIKKU! WHATS GOING ON! ARE YOU OKAY? Yuna yelled up out of the hole. Rikku continued to scream until she heard footsteps coming fast. She saw blond hair streak by her. Then a
1. Chapter 1

Our Story

* * *

**_Day 1_**

The setting of the warm summer sun played across the grass, leaving a smile on Yuna's lips. She absolutely loved the summer. Warmness made her happy. Made her feel inspired to just lay outside all day and just watch. She loved it. Yuna's white dress layed softly on her body and spread out across the cool green grass. It really was a beautiful day. Her cousin sat across from her, fiddling with some grass, concentrating hard on trying to knot it so she could make herself a reef of flowers for her head. She had already made one for Yuna, who was now wearing it. _Rikku_. Yuna laughed in her head._ Fun, beautiful, bouncy Rikku_. Yuna turned her head sideways as she continued to watch her cousin, that funny look of concentration playing across Rikku's face. The wind whispered through the pine trees as Yuna's laughter burst through the cool evening air. Rikku jumped and looked up suddenly with a puzzled look on her face. "What? What did I do this time?" asked Rikku puzzled. "Why ya always gotta laugh at me?" She looked insulted at Yuna, putting her hands on her hips. Yuna just continued to giggle assuring Rikku that it was nothing. Yuna was so caught up in laughing that she screamed when Rikku took her by surprise, pouncing on her. "Hey you got my white dress grass-stained!" Yuna teased and they wrestled on the ground for a minute until Yuna jumped up, laughing harder. They ran around in the fresh night breeze trying to catch one another. Yuna loved messing with Rikku. Then it hit her. She stopped running suddenly. She stared at her cousin as Rikku stopped running also. "Yunie, What's wrong? I though we were having fun!" Yuna frowned and a tear almost ran out of the corner of her eye, but she quickly brushed it away. She had taught herself to hide most of her emotions."I was just...thinking, that's all." Yuna said innocently and sadly. Rikku frowned too and took a step closer to her."well, you seem sad."said Rikku in a pitiful tone."I was." Yuna replied. Rikku took another step closer. "Well then..." said Rikku taking yet another step closer."I guess I'll have to cheer you up by taking...This!" she said in a quick voice, swiping the flower reef around Yuna's head. Yuna laughed and they began running some more and laughing until they were both out of breath and too tired to move anymore. Rikku flopped backwards onto her back, as did Yuna. They both lay beside each other the grass towering on every side of them. Yuna looked up through the trees at the night stars and thought. She became sad again thinking of Rikku. Yuna knew that she had to leave but she just felt so... abandoned. Why did Rikku have to go now? Why did she have to go at all? Questions swirled through Yuna's mind as her eyes grew heavy. Sleep took her quicker than she knew as her head rolled to the side resting lightly on the soft grass of Kilika woods. Rikku too, began yawning continuously, thinking of all the fun her and Yunie had today. _I wish everyday were like this._ Thought Rikku, smiling as she softly closed her eyes. "Ya know Rikku, we shouldn't go to sleep here." Said Yuna yawning."Yeah..." said Rikku's fading voice as the cool air picked up.

The punch sent a loud crack through the air, and blood flying. The heat of his anger and fury gradually became heavier. He swung again, his fist making contact again with the guys head. He kept swinging until he felt a pair of hands lock onto his shoulders. Someone lurched Tidus backwards and away from the other guy. Gippal put his face right into the fury of Tidus's angry eyes. "Tidus, stop and think about what your doing here, man." Tidus growled and started shoving Gippal off, thundering again for the enemy. His heart pounded loud in his ears. He hadn't heard a word that Gippal had said. All he knew was this guy was the enemy and this guy was gonna pay for it. Tidus threw himself into a football tackle with the guy. Both of them went rolling across concrete. Gippal rolled his eyes. "For once Tidus, honestly, try solving something without so much anger!" Gippal once again latched onto Tidus's shoulders and hung on for dear life. Tidus stopped wriggling suddenly. He didnt move. Everything went silent. Gippal opened his only good eye and sighed with relief as Tidus stood up. "Oh man, I think he quit moving." said Tidus seriously. "Yeah Tidus, that's what happens when you knock a guys f brains out." replied Gippal, arrogantly. Tidus looked up at Gippal, his eyes filled with disbelief. "I hope he's alive." said Gippal, kicking the guys leg with his boot."If not then oh well! You can always add him to the list of all the others."Gippal said in a mocking tone. Tidus leaned down to the guy and felt his pulse. "No he's alive." Said Tidus, relieved."Theres a new one." Said Gippal. "You know Tidus, I can't keep pullin you out of these fights just to save you from jail." Tidus groaned and began checking over himself to find any wounds. _If Yuna finds out, she'll kill me. _Thought Tidus to himself. He began to get angry again, thinking of what the guy had said. It started with arguing over a seat at the bar Gippal and Tidus had went to. Eventually It led to the guy insulting Yuna to get Tidus angry, and it had worked. "Well I guess we should help him then?" asked Tidus. Gippal sighed and pulled the unconsious man's cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed 911 and laid the phone on the ground beside the man. Gippal strode over to Tidus's car and got in the passenger side."Well are you coming?" asked Gippal irratated. Tidus took one look back at the unconsious man and, feeling a bit bad for the guy, climbed in the front seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story Chapter 2**

One drop. Two drops. Rain drops tapped lightly against Rikku's face as she began waking up. Darkness. As Rikku looked around her it was the only thing she saw. She sat up slowly afraid of the darkness that surrounded her. She began feeling around the ground, her smooth hand running over rough leaves and wet dirt. She called out "Yunie? Please answer me! Im scared!" Yuna's eyes began flickering open as she too was confused by the darkness. "Rikku? Where am I? What are we doing here?" She sat up feeling the rain on her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She asked Rikku concerned."Yeah I'm fine." Rikku stood up, her head spinning. Yuna followed. "Oh Yunie, your dress!" said Rikku pointing down. Yuna glanced down to see her white dress splattered and caked in mud. She sighed looking around. "Rikku, we need to figure out where we are and get back before the guys realize we're gone." Yuna said concerned. "Yunie, that's the funnest part!"Rikku answered giggling. The wind picked up sending the leaves twirling around them in the cool night air. "And it was such a nice day." said Yuna disappointedly. Rikku began to get her bearings making out the outlines of crooked trees towering over them. She got the chills as the rain picked up. "We need to find the trail!" shouted Rikku over the storm. Yuna nodded and began leading the way, pulling Rikku by the hand behind her. One tree. Two trees. The trees shot by Yuna as she began running frantically in the dark. She was lost. No trail. No light. No nothing. The wind blew everything roughly making it hard for Yuna and Rikku to see or hear. Yuna just kept running hoping for the trail. Then they heard it. Distant first. Then growing louder and stronger until it sounded upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The trap

The boom of thunder shook the ground with all its might and sent Rikku pelting to the ground, dragging Yuna down with her. Yuna rolled and slammed her head right into the trunk of a redwood tree. Rikku threw her hands over her head to shield herself from the thunder. Yuna picked up her head, pounding, as she looked around. "Rikku!" she said in pain. "I thought you weren't afraid of thunder!" Rikku just sat there shaking like a leaf. "yeah, but that was a loud one!" she whimpered. Yuna began to stand up, when all of a sudden she felt the earth bend beneath her. Felt the dirt give way for a second. She froze in terror. "Rikku we're on top of some sort of trap."Said Yuna quickly. "Dont move." Rikku continued to whimper without moving so much as a finger. Yuna looked around for some way to get them off without falling into the trap. She saw a nearby low-hanging treebranch. She inched slowly for it. The trap trembled with her wieght. "I think it's a Dinonix trap." said Rikku lifting her head ever-so slightly. The rain continued to fall and the thunder continued to roll, but the storm seemed like it was dying down. Yuna continued to inch carefully, her hand a mere foot from the branch. Then it happened. The trap lurched and growled until suddenly the trap gave way sending Rikku screaming downwards and Yuna gripping onto the edge of the enourmous hole. Yuna's legs dangled and her arms struggled to hold her up from falling into the gigantic pit. "RIKKU!" Yuna screamed. "RIKKU!" but Rikku had already disappeared into the dark depths of the hole. Yuna began to feel her hands slipping with the dirt now turning to mud from the rain. She fought to hold on with all the strenght she possesed. Her hands slipped off the edge suddenly sending her plummeting into the darkness. She screamed out, clawing for someting. Anything. Then Slam. Her body pounded into the hard dirt floor of the hole. It knocked even the tiniest hint of breath from her body. She knocked out instantly, knowing only the pain.

Tidus and Gippal drove silently through the night towards Kilika, where Yuna and Rikku were. When they arrived they stepped out of the car to silence for all of Kilika was asleep. They walked towards Dona's hut where Yuna and Rikku were suppose to be staying.(Dona was out of town and decided to let them stay while she was away.)When they climbed the docks to the front door of the hut, they heard no noise. "Hmmmmm." said Gippal slowly. "Yuna and Rikku in one hut and no noise? Now there is a new one. There's always noise with those two together." Tidus thought for a moment. "yeah theyre usually laughing it up by now." Tidus went through the door and looked around inside. Neighther of them saw the girls. "Yuna?"called out Tidus. No answer. "Rikku?" called out Gippal. Still nothing. Tidus and Gippal glanced at one another. They both headed back out the door."Yuna!" shouted Tidus. They both looked around for a minute. Gippal glanced towards the woods. It dawned on him. "Cid's girl and Yuna alone in Kilika with nothing to do." Tidus joined him in looking at the woods. "You dont think they would..." Tidus looked at Gippal who had a smirk on his face."Oh yes Tidus. I have no doubt in my mind that they would."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Daydreaming

Yuna felt the soggy mud beneath her. Her arms were buried up to her elbows in mud. It was hard for her to sit up. Her body ached from hitting the hard earth. "Rikku?" she asked. "Yeah Yunie. I'm allright." Rikku was standing up glancing up at the top of the hole. "I'm trying to figure someway out of here." She said quietly, her voice raspy from thirst. "How long was I out?" asked Yuna. "I would say about a half hour." answered Rikku. "That is, after I woke up." Yuna groaned. "Ti is going to kill himself from worry."she muttered. "Yeah well at least Tidus cares." Rikku spat irritated."Gippal is probably at some fancy party or asleep back in Bikanel." Rikku daydreamed of Bikanel. _Home_. she thought.

Daydreaming

_Rikku walked up to her tent. It was a hot day and this machina was driving her mad. "Gosh this part is so hard!" she complained stepping out of the sun and into the tent. She set the machina down on the bench she had set up inside her tent. She pulled her goggles off her eyes and placed the on top of her head as she examined the machina."I can do this." said Rikku to herself. "I know this stuff." She tinkered with it some more until she heard a familiar voice. It made her stomach turn with delight and nervousness, for she had to tell him something she thought she would never have to.She turned around with a smile. Gippal's eye locked into her's. "Hey there Cid's girl! Whatch'a got here?" He asked curiously , though more intrested in Rikku. She looked him over her gaze travelling from his dirt covered and still handsome face to his dirt covered body. "you look hot." She said noticing him sweating. "Thanks Cid's girl! You do too." he said looking her over. "I meant that in a serious way Gip." she said crossing the room to hug him."What is this?" he asked surprised."Cid's girl actually showing affection towards me?" He said with that devilishly hot grin of his."Of course silly!"she answered, unphased."We are going out ya know?" yeah" he answered happily."We are arent we?" She lightly punched him on the shoulder. She looked away suddenly, her smile turning into a frown. Gippal noticed. "Hey now Cid's girl, no frowning!" He said pulling her sand-covered body towards him. She looked up at him, her amazing green eyes full of concern. "Gip, I really dont think this is working out, between you working and me working... It's just hard not to worry about you." She looked away quickly, waiting for the response. He let go of her suddenly. This was going to be worse than she had thought. "What do you mean? Ive tried the hardest I can to come and see you every oppurtunity I get! Ive been trying to even work over here occasionally! What do you mean it's not 'Working'?"He said, becoming upset. "Rikku, we just started going back out two months ago, and your giving up already? You know what Cid's Girl... nevermind. I shouldve known this would happen." He spun around storming out of the tent before Rikku could even get an answer out. Rikku stood in quiet awe as it hit her. Wow. She'd just broken up with him again._

"RIKKU!" Yuna shouted. "Earth to Rikku! Are you listening?" Rikku snapped out of her daydream. "Yeah sorry." she replied. Yuna was looking up too. "I dont know about you but Im starving." said Yuna. "We need to get out of here." Rikku looked around herself a second. "I have a feeling we're going to be stuck here a very long time." she said unhopeful. Yuna began clawing the muddy sides of the trap with no success she only slid back down. Yuna sat down. "we'll just have to wait." she said sadly. Rikku sat down beside her pulling her knees in close to her body. "Yeah" she said pitifully, her stomach growling with hunger.

Tidus yelled as loud as he could. "YUNA!" there was no answer as usual. Tidus could here Gippal far off across the woods yelling Rikku's name. The light that the flashlight gave off was starting to fade on Tidus. He hit the side of it a couple times. "awww come on!" he said shaking it. "No way my luck is THIS bad." He couldnt help but worry where in the world they could be. The wind was blowing hard sending dirt off the woods floor everywhere. It had quit raining but had still continued to thunder."YUNA!" he yelled again with no success. "I'll never find her." he said aloud, sitting down on a log. Gippal soon joined him with nothing but his flashlight which was also starting to die. "We've been out her for like 2 fucking hours." said Gippal tossing his dead flashlight aside. "Gippal we've only been out here for 30 minutes." replied Tidus."Eighther way Im sick of looking! If they were here then we would have found them by now." Gippal ran his rough hands through his blond hair and looked around them."As a matter of fact I dont even know where we came in at." he said frowning."Great now were lost" said Tidus depressed. Gippal only shook his head. Tidus said: "If I were Rikku where would I drag Yuna off too...?" He looked around some more. Gippal answered. "If you were Cid's girl you'd be alot smarter." Gippal chuckled as Tidus shoved him a little. "Shutup. Just because Yuna is hotter than your girlfriend doesn't mean..." Gippal cut him off Swinging a stick at him. Tidus ducked just in time and grabbed a stick of his own. They fought for a minute laughing finally forgetting the situation for a little while. Tidus jumped from side to side avoiding Gippal's swings. "You forget mechanical nerd that I have ACTUALLY had practice with swords." said Tidus amusingly hitting Gippal across the stomach. Gippal backed up trying to reflect Tidus's swings." All bronze and no brain Tidus, all bronze and no..."Before Gippal could finish his sentence he tripped and went plunging to the ground backwards. Tidus busted out laughing as hard as he could."Shutup." said Gippal rubbing the back of his head. Tidus continued to laugh until he noticed what Gippal had tripped over. He stopped moving. Gippal seeing Tidus's reaction stopped too and looked ahead of him. Just then he saw what he had tripped over. A tombstone was contrasted against the dark woods it was black with streaks of water stains and there was an angel statue beside it. It stood out among the trees the statue of the angel staring down upon them her face full of sorrow. Gippal shocked looked around them. Tidus realized that they had fought right into the middle of an old graveyard he'd never seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Finally done with chapter 5. Enjoy! (;

Also thanks for the reviews from:

FFX-Lover- I hope it turns out to be as good as story as you hope! Thanks for being my first ACTUAL review.(The first was my sister just trying to make me happy cuz noone would review )

Hommeles- Please review again if you continue to read! Thanks so much for reviewing your awesome! (;

Bru227- Thanks bunches! I wondered if it was going to go anywhere or not! Hope you enjoy it and dont forget to tell me what Im doing right and wrong. (Im a newbie at this writing stuff)

TwighlightWing- Yeah they totally need a 911! lol. Glad you liked Gip's attitude. He's my favorite character ever! Thanks for reviewing!

FinalFantasyGurl818- You'll have to explain more of what you dont understand. lol. Glad you liked it though! Thanks for reviewing and wirte back and I'd love to answer any questions you have.

* * *

Chapter 5- Whistle

Rikku moaned as her stomach continued to grumble. "Yunie! Im dying over here!" She said complaining."I know Rikku, I'm hungry too." Yuna couldn't think of any way for eighther of them to get out so she did all that she could think of: "TIDUS!" She yelled as loud as she could as Rikku covered her ears. Yuna continued to yell until she thought of something new. She remembered the promise her and Tidus had made. Instead of yelling she began a low whistle that soon changed into a high-pitched loud one. "I'm going to get us out of here Rikku."

Tidus staring around at the small graveyard, all of a sudden turned his head quickly, and listened intently."Hey Gippal, you hear that?"he said. "Umm... Is this some kind of joke?" Gippal asked getting up from his fall. He listened too but heard nothing."You know man I really dont see how this is gong to-" but Tidus cut him off in mid-sentence."Its Yuna! Come on!" Tidus took off into the brush and whistled back to her. Gippal rolled his eyes and began following Tidus who was now running like a maniac. 'He's freaking crazy. He's gone bonkers.' thought Gippal as he plowed through underbrush and branches. "Tidus slow the hell down! Us Albheds weren't built for woods." but Tidus continued to sprint picking up speed.Gippal just rolled his eyes. "Cid's girl you'd better be in serious trouble, and be worth this."

Yuna's heart skipped a beat. She heard a whistle, low at first, and then growing into a piercing sound. "Rikku! It's Tidus!" Rikku stood up suddenly excited. "Tidus! were down here!"

Gippal's heart turned over when he heard Rikku's desperate voice. He picked up speed passing Tidus. "And you thought I was on steroids!" Tidus yelled matching Gippal's pace. Gippal only laughed. "I think they're in trouble!" Gippal yelled.

Yuna looked back at Rikku. "Rikster, when he gets here I'll have him lift you out first." Rikku gave her a look. "No, Yunie you go ahead, I'm sure Tidus will want to see you first anyways." "Rikku, I'm not going to argue with you." Suddenly a figure stood at the top of the hole. It loomed over against the night sky and dark trees. It held a hand down reassuringly. "Rikku." Yuna said pushing her forward."Honestly, you go first!" Rikku rolled her eyes and took the outstretched hand. It was surprisingly rough. It lifted her tiny body out with ease. She started speaking, "Tidus, it's about time you-" but she stopped suddenly. This person had a hat on. This person wasn't talking. This person wasn't Tidus.

Yuna jumped as Rikku let out a high-pitched scream. "RIKKU! WHAT"S GOING ON! ARE YOU OKAY?" Yuna yelled up out of the hole. Rikku continued to scream until she heard footsteps coming fast. She saw blond hair streak by her. Then a second head of blond hair shot by. Like two wolves on attack both guys, Tidus and Gippal under protective male instincts, jumped upon the man wearing a hat. Tidus held the guy as Gippal began swinging, his fist hitting the guy hard. "RIKKU! HELP ME OUT!" Yuna yelled up, but Rikku was too busy watching them beat this guy half to death. She ran suddenly to Gippal and shoved him, "Stop! He didnt do anything!" She cried out for them to stop. Gippal finally let up on the guy, satisfied. "But I heard you scream!" he said suddenly starting to check her over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He lifted up her chin and checked over her face. "Im fine! He didnt hurt me at all he just-" But Gippal cut her off turning to Tidus who was now pulling Yuna out from the hole. "Tidus, we need to find somewhere to go for the night." Tidus nodded and looked carefully at Yuna. "Baby are you allright?" he said with concern looking into her eyes. They began filling up with tears. "Im fine Ti." she said looking away. He held her close against his chest until she could feel his heart beat racing. She layed her head against his shoulder and let the tears silently slide down her cheeks. When he held her, everything was ok. She was safe. He would take care of her. She looked back into his deep blue eyes not able to look away. "We should go find shelter." she said as he took her hand and they began silently walking through the woods together. He relaxed knowing his Yuna was ok. His only objective now was to find her shelter.

Gippal saw Rikku pacing off behind them and followed her."Hey did I say something to upset you?" he asked casually. She shrugged."Doesn't matter. Nothing little stupid Cid's girl says matters anyway." He grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to stop. "Rikku don't be like that. Whatever I said to upset you, Im sorry, but your not being fair! I was just trying to protect you like I was taught to when we were growing up." she was shocked at his sudden care. She looked away as a tear slid down her smooth face. "Exactly Gippal. You dont get it do you? You dont protect someone because your taught. You protect someone because you love them." He had no response or no reactions as she silently turned and walked towards Yuna and Tidus. 'Im so stupid.' he thought to himself. 'You **do** love her you idiot so just tell her you still love her now while you can.' He watched her walk off and silently began walking and following the group. He did love her and missed telling her so. He missed holding her. He missed her smooth skin against his. He missed everything about her. 'I will let her know I still need her.' he thought as he silently watched her beautiful body in front of him walking alone in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- the house

Rikku watched Yuna and Tidus holding hands in front of her as they continued to trudge through the dark forest. "Do you think we'll ever get anywhere?" asked Yuna looking into Tidus's eyes. He kind of shook his head. "I dont know baby, I just dont know." He was growing tired and could tell Yuna was losing her energy. He had to something to get them all out of this situation. Gippal looked ahead at Rikku's back thinking silently to himself. 'Wonder what shes thinking' he thought. She was starting to veer off path a little from exhaustion, but brave little Cid's girl never gave up. Gippals legs were about to give out. He saw Rikku sway suddenly. He walked faster up to her. "What's wrong Cid's girl?" he asked looking her over. He caught her just as she collapsed and scooped her up into his arms. "I know your tired but we just cant stop now." he said to her. She moaned and relaxed into his grip. Tidus glanced back at the two. "Did she give out?" he asked Gippal cautiously. "Yeah, we need to find somewhere fast. I can barely hold myself up." Tidus started to say something but stopped himself. He put his hand on Yuna's shoulder to stop her. "Yuna, wait here with Gippal and Rikku and I'll run ahead and see if theres anything else anywhere." She looked up at him, exhaustion and concern in her eyes. "Okay." she said softly, collapsing onto a nearby pile of leaves. Gippal carefully sat Rikku down against a tree trunk and collapsed, himself, against the cold hard ground. Yuna told Tidus softly that she loved him, her voice weak and dry from thirst. Tidus nodded and said he loved her too as he took off into the dark depths of the woods.

Yuna watched Tidus's receding figure disappear into the trees until she could no longer see him. As soon as she lost sight she fell and layed still in the leaves. Tired taking over. Gippal slapped himself to keep himself awake. 'gotta watch the girls' he thought as his eyelids fluttered shut. He thought of Home and his mother. He thought of the memories Rikku and him had growing up. He didnt realize that he was asleep until his thoughts travelled farther and farther from reality.

Gippal awoke with a start. Tidus was shaking him, sweat running down his forhead. "Gippal, Gippal." He said his name repeatedly shaking him back into reality."Get up, I found a house." Gippal opened his eyes wide, realizing that he had fallen asleep. He jumped up to check on the girls. "Everythings fine. I think if we walk about one more mile from he we will reach a house." said Tidus whispering. The night had darkened still and Gippal could barely see two feet in front of him. He made his way over to Rikku who was still fast asleep. He scooped her up and headed over to Tidus. "Lets go then." he said nodding towards Yuna. Tidus strolled over and lifted her out of the leaves, and started off in the direction of the house light he had seen. "I haven't been gone for long so we should reach it fast enough. Its only about 12:00." They walked through the darkness, Gippal focusing on Tidus's back to keep himself from getting lost."How did you know the time?" he asked curiously. Tidus looked back at him. "A man told me." Tidus left it at that ignoring Gippal's questions. He tried to remember the way he had taken. Gippal started sweating growing tired of the walking. 'A tree trunk will suit me just fine' he thought wanting to stop. Then he saw it. Tiny at first. It grew and his hopes picked up as he saw the closeness of the light. They had made it. They were coming upon a house. Tidus picked up the pace as his excitement grew. He came first to the clearing of trees entering the houses humble yard. It was neatly trimmed and a stack of firewood was placed perfectly outside the houses front door. It was a Victorian style of rather large size being a two story house. The only light was coming from the upstairs bedroom.

Gippal knocked hesitantly on the front door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. He slowly turned the knob and pushed the front door open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" whispered Tidus harshly."YOU CANT JUST GO INSIDE!" Gippal ignored him and called up through the house. "Hello? Is anyone home?" There was an eerie silence as Gippal looked around him. The place was neatly kept but appeared to be abandoned. "Maybe its someones summer house." he said looking back at Tidus who stood transfixed in the doorway. "Gippal, Im not staying in someones house who isnt home!" Gippal chuckled. "Do we have a choice?" he said in an I-told-you-so manner. Tidus shrugged and stepped cautiously through the wide doorway. The floor creaked as he walked across the floor. The wind rushed through the foyer and blew leaves crunching across the wood floor. 'The place was still nice looking.' Gippal started upstairs. "Im going to check the place out." he said. Tidus nodded and followed. The stairs grunted under there weight apparently they hadnt been used recently."Thats odd..." said Tidus "...but this place looks so clean." Gippal shrugged and pushed open the first bedroom door he found. There was one twin bed and a door leading to a bathroom. The bed was made and looked comfortable enough so Gippal slowly set Rikku down on the bed and covered her up. Her emerald eyes slowly opened as she looked up at him worriedly. "Whats going on? Why are we-" but he cut her off putting his fingers up to her lips and touching them softly. "Just sleep." he said to her. "Ill take care of you." Rikku relaxed knowing he was there. She slipped back into slumber as Tidus found a room for Yuna. It had a queen size bed and was decorated more eerily with old paintings of people with staring eyes and a chair in the corner. Tidus kissed her forhead as he headed out the door to find Gippal. "We need to go back." He said asd he came across him. "What in the hell for?" asked Gippal eyeing him. "We left that guy out there knocked out." Gippal shrugged it off. "He deserved it. It was his fault for doing what ever he did." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Well Gippal I guess Im going alone then. Come with me or make yourself useful and watch the girls since you did such a marvelous job last time." Gippal sighed and followed Tidus back through the darkness of the house and out the front door. They jogged into the woods again and Tidus took one look back at the house before heading into the darkness of the forest. The top bedroom light was no longer lit. ' thats strange' thought Tidus with a nawing feeling at the pit of his stomach.

_-30 minutes later-_

Rikku was standing at the bathroom mirror. She closely examined herself looking over her every detail. "I look fat." she said, pudging out her stomach. "WHAT!" Yuna squealed. "If you look fat then what does that make me?" Yuna let the bathroom sink water run over her hands. Rikku stopped looking and instead reverted her gaze towards her cousin. "your the most beatiful person I know Yunie!" She smiled at her. "Thanks Rik." she said. "your beautiful too." Rikku didnt argue but instead bounced into the bedroom of a house she didnt know. Yuna stopped examining herself worrying."Rikku? Do you think the guys are okay?" Rikku plopped herself onto the twin bed and smiled at Yuna. "Well seeing as they left us here with confidence, I figure They'll come back for us." Yuna looked at her with concern. "But what If I they are hurt?" Rikku giggled."Yuna they managed to get us here didnt they? And what did we do? We fell asleep. I think they will be fine." Yuna looked away towards the window. It began to sprinkle again as tiny drops of water began running down the glass. "Aww it's going to rain again Rikku."Yuna said as they both crawled under the twin bed's warm fluffy blankets.Yuna's legs were hurting from all the walking. "well we should get some sleep Yunie. We have a big day ahead of us, Im sure." Rikku said. Yuna agreed as they curled up on the bed listening to the low rumbling of the storm. It shook the quiet room's window that was above the bed. "Wonder who's house this is." Yuna said but when she looked over she noticed Rikku already fast asleep. 'She's so cute.'Yuna just watched the worsening storm watching the rain, now pouring down in rivulets against the glass. It slowly made her sleepy. 'Wish Ti was here to hold me.' was the last thought that crossed Yuna's mind. She closed her eyes as sleep overtook her.

Rikku woke up. The thunder seemed to shake the whole house. She crossed her arms over herself. Goosebumps popped up on her arms as she started getting cold. The rain slammed against the window, the sound of the storm shaking her very thoughts. She sat up, afraid. It was pitch black. The only light in the small room was coming from the occasional flash of lightning. Rikku curled her legs in front of her and wrapped her arms around them. "Yunie?" Rikku almost whispered in the darkness. But as Rikku looked over Yuna was gone. the covers were pulled back where she had once layed. Rikku shivered as she tiptoed out of bed and put her feet on the cold wood floor of the strange bedroom. She stood scared, imagining what things could be in the darkness. she began creeping towards the bedroom's door. It was slightly ajar. She slipped out into the dark hall, the floor was freezing. The whole house was dead quiet except for the pitter patter of Rikkus feet on the wood and the storm. She saw a master bedroom's door also ajar. She crept in whispering yuna's name. she was answered. "Yeah Rikku?" it was a mans voice. She recognized it instantly. "Tidus is Yuna with you"? "Yeah." said Tidus in a sleepy and not-all-there kind of voice. He sat up running his hand through his messy hair. He squinted in the darkness to see a female figure in his doorway."You can go back to bed. Shes allright here with me." Tidus looked down at her peacefully sleeping form. He smiled to himself. 'hey beautiful' he thought. He was happy just to finally be alone with her. He hadnt been able to see her in the longest time because of a blitz game in re-built Zanarkand. Yuna had gone to stay in Kilika with Rikku until Rikku had to leave and wasn't going to be able to watch him play so he had departed sadly, without her. Rikku jarred him from his thoughts. "Allright Tidus, thanks."Tidus nodded and then curled back up to Yuna's tiny but warm form under the covers. It was going to be a good night.

Rikku tiptoed ever so slowly back into the room. She was about to cry from fright. She hated sleeping alone. She always got scared of the dark. Especially when it was storming. She crawled back into bed taking up Yuna's old spot. She closed her eyes but all of a sudden they shot back open. She felt breathing beside her. She felt someone or something in bed beside her. She held her breath too scared to roll over. She listened closely and heard nothing. She finally mustered up the courage to peek over at it. A man was beside her in bed. She opened her mouth to scream and heard, "Hello Cid's girl." She screamed and flipped over out of bed. She clunked to the floor as the person in bed with her began to laugh. He laughed harder when he saw her flip off. "Didnt mean to scare the living daylights out of you." he said, still chuckling. "You allright?" she stood up anger in her. "GIPPAL IF YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN THEN SO HELP ME-" but he cut her off pulling her down onto the bed beside him."Hey Cid's girl relax. I was just messing with you." He smiled at her.' She melted with that smile. His strong face. His green swirled eye.' She looked him over. He still looked exhausted. "So how were you two while we were gone?" he asked and she smiled. "Fine, up until now! Everytime you come to bother me, you always pull a joke on me!"He still smiled and pulled her close all of a sudden. She flinched for a second but the relaxed into his warm and strong arms. "I miss being with you ya know?" he whispered into her ear. "I miss being with you too." she whispered into his shoulder. "Why did we break up Cid's girl?" he remembered thier breakup at Home and looked at her seriously. She looked down. The thunder of the storm shook the windows again. She looked up into his eye. "I...Im not sure... I guess we just-" but he cut her off. He genlty lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. The kiss sent tingles through Rikku's body. The kiss deepened and he pulled her close, as the rain continued to run down the window. She felt the heat of his body against hers, as they continued to kiss. He pulled off his over armor and his shirt. He took off his boots and slip over pants. He leaned back on her pillow on her bed. She smiled and layed on his bare chest. He was tan and muscular and felt warm in the cold night. She placed her head upon his chest and closed her eyes lightly. He smiled and looked down at her. "I see your comfortable." he said smirking down at her, but she was already taken over from exhaustion.He wrapped his arms around her back and held her as the storm continued to rumble through the night.

Not so sure about this chapter. Do ya think I plowed into things too fast? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yuna awoke slowly, still groggy and sore from walking so much. Tidus's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. It was still very dark and very stormy. It was definitely cold but Tidus's body warmth kept her cozy. She had no idea what room she was in. 'Ti must have moved me while I was asleep.' she thought to herself. The dusty feeling of the old room made her feel like leaving but she didn't have much of a choice. 'how did we get so lost in Kilika anyways?' she thought as the thunder continued rumbling through the night. The room started to slowly come into focus in the dark and she noticed all the creepy pictures of the people with staring eyes. She looked away from them quickly. The seemed to scare her. Tidus's eyes slowly started twitching open as he felt Yuna lift up on the bed."Baby what are you doing?" he asked sitting up with her."Oh nothing Ti, go back to sleep." Yuna said sweetly."I just woke up, thats all." Tidus's hair stuck out in a mess. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "everything okay?" he asked. She smiled at his sleepiness and concern."yes, Im fine." He looked around the room in a groggy state, shrugged a little, and laid back against the pillows again. Yuna's eyes continued to scan the room. Her eyes stopped. Her heat skipped a little. One of the pictures of people with staring eyes now had thier eyes closed. She continued in a dazed state to examine the picture. She knew it's eyes had been open before. She was scared and shook Tidus. "Ti, Ti, Get up!" She pleaded for him to wake. He layed there, apparently unconsious. She shook him harder now her voice growing louder."Tidus, Im serious, wake up!" He didnt budge. He just layed there as if he didnt know she existed. Yuna felt the presence of a figure behind her. Beside the bed. She felt its breathing extremely too close to her for comfort. She screamed for Tidus to wake up as the dark figure neared even closer. It reached out towards her throught the dark. It lightly touched her shoulder, its hands cold as death."TIDUS!" she screamed trowing herself halfway across the bed.

Tidus sat up fast as lightning to respond to a scream. He looked around the room wildly as he noticed Yuna screaming in her sleep. "Baby, What's wrong?" he asked her with concern. "Are you allright?" Yuna looked around her. The figure gone. The room dark once more. 'It was a dream', she thought in a confused manner.' I dreamed it all.' She looked at the picture, it's eyes were once again,open. Yuna lifted up on the bed."Baby what are you doing?" he asked sitting up with her."Oh nothing Ti, go back to sleep." Yuna said worriedly."I just woke up, thats all." Tidus's hair stuck out in a mess. He rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "everything okay?" he asked. He looked around the room in a groggy state, shrugged a little, and laid back against the pillows again. "Wait,' thought Yuna. 'This just happened earlier before the pictures eyes closed in my dream. JUST like this.' She looked up anxiously, the same way that a person on trail does as he awaits his sentence. The pictures eyes were still open as ever. Yuna sighed loudly, happy that the pictures eyes weren't closed. "Tidus?" she asked looking back at him. He opened his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked looking at her. "Nothing." she smiled. "just checking on you." He smiled back and pulled her small body down against his. "Good." he said closing his eyes. "Lets get some sleep." She nodded, a little hesitant about going back to sleep."Ti?" she asked again. "Yeah?" he answered. "What did you do with that guy?" She looked up into his eyes. "Umm... we couldnt find where we had left him." he said. "Now go to sleep and quit worrying yourself to death." She nodded and laid back down against him. 'He lied.' her mind told her. Tidus's head churned with stressful thoughts. Him and Gippal had actually found where they had left the guy but... The guy hadn't been there.

Rikku's eyes slowly opened against the warmth of Gippal's bare chest. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Opera music floated slowly up from somewhere downstairs and filled the room with a scratchy sound. She picked her head up from his body, and he sighed in his sleep turning his head. She listened intently as the music continued to wail through the old house. It was horrible old music, sounding as if it were coming from a record player of sorts. It creeped Rikku out. She once again slid out from under the covers and tiptoed quietly across the room. As she stepped out into the cold hall, the music's wailing grew louder and more horrible. She crossed her arms in front of her and started walking loudly down the stairs, their creaking harmonizing with the old record players song. The house was growing colder and colder it seemed. She came out onto the giant floor of the foyer as she crossed the room and headed in the direction of the musics playing. It led her straight to the livingroom. Everything that Rikku could see was covered in sheets besides the one record player which cascaded against the Victorian window it was in front of. The record wailed and wailed as the woman on the recording continued to sing. Rikku covered her ears. She hated that music. She paced over to the record player, the sound now unbearable, and with a screech cut it off. It stopped and she sighed glad that the music had stopped. She looked around her in the dark. The old house still had a ghostly feel. She shook her head a little and creaked back up the stairs and into the bedroom her and Gippal were sharing. She curled back up against him under the covers and began dreaming of Bikanel's sandy desert.

Dreaming

_Rikku walked up to her tent. It was a hot day and this machina was driving her mad. "Gosh this part is so hard!" she complained stepping out of the sun and into the tent. She set the machina down on the bench she had set up inside her tent. She pulled her goggles off her eyes and placed the on top of her head as she examined the machina."I can do this." said Rikku to herself. "I know this stuff." She tinkered with it some more until she heard a familiar voice. It made her stomach turn with delight and nervousness, for she had to tell him something she thought she would never have to.She turned around with a smile. Gippal's eye locked into her's. "Hey there Cid's girl! Whatch'a got here?" He asked curiously , though more intrested in Rikku. She looked him over her gaze travelling from his dirt covered and still handsome face to his dirt covered body. "you look hot." She said noticing him sweating. "Thanks Cid's girl! You do too." he said looking her over. "I meant that in a serious way Gip." she said crossing the room to hug him."What is this?" he asked surprised."Cid's girl actually showing affection towards me?" He said with that devilishly hot grin of his."Of course silly!"she answered, unphased."We are going out ya know?" yeah" he answered happily."We are arent we?" She lightly punched him on the shoulder. She looked away suddenly, her smile turning into a frown. Gippal noticed. "Hey now Cid's girl, no frowning!" He said pulling her sand-covered body towards him. She looked up at him, her amazing green eyes full of concern. "Gip, I really dont think this is working out, between you working and me working... It's just hard not to worry about you." She looked away quickly, waiting for the response. He let go of her suddenly. This was going to be worse than she had thought. "What do you mean? Ive tried the hardest I can to come and see you every oppurtunity I get! Ive been trying to even work over here occasionally! What do you mean it's not 'Working'?"He said, becoming upset. "Rikku, we just started going back out two months ago, and your giving up already? You know what Cid's Girl... nevermind. I shouldve known this would happen." He spun around storming out of the tent before Rikku could even get an answer out. Rikku stood in quiet awe as it hit her. Wow. She'd just broken up with him again._

Rikku woke from her dream. 'The same dream again' she thought sleepily.'why can I not stop thinking about it?' She felt Gippal's smooth skin against her face as she slowly sat up, straightning out her messy hair. The sun played across the bedrooms wooden floors and lit up the whole room. Rikku realized how old this place really was. They had slept in some child's room the old toys, throw down and forgotten. Dolls leaning crooked on shelves, there eyes empty. Teddy bears lying useless on the floor. The whole room was unused and dirty.'Hmmmm' she thought deviously.'Guess me and Yunie will have to clean this place up!' she said happily. "Gippal." she whispered as she shook him. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. She smiled at his handsome body, the sunlight from the window landing softly on his skin. She scratched his bare back lightly to wake him."Gip, get up it's morning." He rolled over and opened his one eye, rubbing the sleep out of it. She smiled there at him. He smiled back. She looked away. He ran his hand through his messy blond hair. "Goodmorning Sunshine." he said sitting up to sit beside her. "morning." she answered simply. She jumped up out of bed, her sudden burst of energy surprising him. "Ok sleepy, what do you want for breakfast?" his smile widened as he realized the words she'd said. "Cid's Girl is suddenly cooking for me now?" he asked cocking his eyebrow. She eyed him. "Yeah so!" she stuck her nose in the air and turned from him. "Ok, if you dont want it..." she started for the door. "Eggs and bacon slave dog." he said getting up also. "Hey buddy!" she said smiling and bouncing out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yuna woke up to Tidus gone. Her morning smile faded as she realized that she was still in the creepy old house. Her room was warm now though except the empty spot that Tidus had left. She sighed and slowly got up, stretching and yawning. It was a beautiful day and Yuna couldnt help but to smile about it. She slowly placed her feet on the warm wooden floors of the old house. It creaked as if noone had been in it for a very long time. She slowly walked over to the big door of the bedroom and opened it. A sight of blond hair came streaking by and Yuna let out a gasp of shock. Tidus was running down the hall at full speed with none other than Gippal on his heels. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" Gippals words were cut short when he hit the stairs faster than he had planned. Yuna heard a yell and then a THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD, as Gippal tumbled down the staircase rolling out onto the landing with a final Thud. All was silent until Yuna heard a burst of a man's laughter erupt from the livingroom. Tidus was about to die from laughing so hard. Gippal stood up slowly, shaking off the shock of falling so fast and, like lightning, shot for the direction of Tidus in a fury. Tidus , not expecting it, opened his eyes wide in shock, about the time gippal slammed full force into him, sending them both flying over the couch. Rikku came in with a spatula and jumped in the middle of it. "STOP IT GUYS! ITS ONLY 11:00 AND YOUR ALREADY AT IT!" They both split directions to avoid the swinging spatula. "Ok ok we'll stop!" Gippal said, standing up. Tidus stood up too and looked at the stairs that Yuna was now coming down. "Morning baby." he said as she smiled. He absolutely loved the way she looked in the morning. Messy hair or not. She came out into the livingroom. "You got it under control cuz?" she asked looking at Rikku. Rikku let out a sigh and headed back for the kitchen. "Yeah, theyre good now." she said waving the spatula behind her. Gippal followed her. "Thats my cue." he said winking. Yuna shook her head as Tidus embraced her. "The shower upstairs is working if you want to use it." he said resting his forhead against hers and looking in her eyes. "Okay." she said simply staring back into his deep blue eyes and closing her eyes sleepily."I really didn't get much sleep last night...because...of..." her voice faded as Tidus scooped her up and cuddled up with her on the couch. His warmth gave her a feeling of protection and love that she could never possibly feel with any other human. I will never leave him. she thought as her mind went fuzzy with sleep.

"Rikku you NEVER give me a second chance!" Gippal argued throwing his hands up in frustration." And YOU really DONT deserve one!" she said, trying to concentrate on cooking and NOT turning around to slap him across the face. "I have never done ANYTHING to you to get you to act this way!" he yelled. "WHY are you pulling away from me!" She refused to face him, knowing she would break if she did. He walked up behind her suddenly and stood, almost touching her. He knew not to fall in love with her again but he couldnt help it. Something about her made him want to try. Rikku, not expecting him to get so close, almost jumped at his suddenness. Something old and passionate welled up inside her. Something she wanted back so bad but at the same time knew not to cross. Something that she almost couldnt contain. Her lip quivered but she ignored it, trying so hard to focus on cooking. She put all her attention on the frying bacon and tried to block out his words. "RIKKU LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" he said spinning her around to face him. There it went. All her courage. All her control. He relaxed his grip, seeing tears welling in her eyes. "Hey..." he said softly touching her cheek with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes as goosebumps popped up all along her arms at his touch. Something inside Gippal jolted at the touch of her skin. He had tried to contain it last night but could no longer keep it shut inside him. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers, ignoring her slight unstableness of the whole matter. It sent a light all through her body as he deepend the kiss, raising his hand to meet her lower back. He wanted her closer. Wanted to be with her forever. He slowly pulled his face back away from hers but held her close enough to where she couldnt run from it this time. "I WANT to be with you Rikku." he said gently but sternly."I NEED to be with you." She faced him down now, unsure if she could look him in the eyes. But...she did. Something inside her changed suddenly. Her feautures soften. Something about the way his face looked made her want to hold on and never let go. She smiled and slowly slipped out of his grip. "Im sorry." she said backing away as her lip quivered uncontrollably and she slowly felt the soft wetness of a tear slide gently down her face. "Im sorry but this is the way it has to be. I have to go my way and you have to go yours. But dont think Im not sorry ok?" She continued to stare into his eyes as his expression changed to hurt. He had showed his real heart to her finally...and she had broke it. He finally built up the courage to tell her how he felt and she had ruined it all by saying that she didnt feel the same. He looked away as she turned and fled the room unable to take the look upon his face any longer. She didnt know where she was going. Just knew she had to go. Gippal stood empty hearted in the middle of the kitchen still feeling her skin against his. He stood in disbelief of the scene that had just taken place. He needed to get out of here. He felt so closed in all of a sudden. Remorse built up and he knew he needed to leave. Leave and stay gone this time." I wont come back again." he said to himself as he wlaked angrily towards the front door of the victorian house. He had tried and he had failed miserably.


End file.
